


Care

by awalkingdenial



Series: Joshler 5+1 [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Like so much fluff you have no idea, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9952283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awalkingdenial/pseuds/awalkingdenial
Summary: Five times Josh falls asleep and the one time Tyler almost does too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm at it again, I'm such trash for these two

 

 

 

**1.**

 

 

Oh, Tyler knew Josh was tired. He knew his friend to the core of his soul and could tell his sleepy gaze, uselessly wandering on the blackboard, was probably halfway to the Realm of Dreams. He had his chin and cheek on his palm, elbow leaning on his Math book. His mouth was slightly open and his lower lip was a bit wet and sticking out due to the position he was in.

 

Tyler’s stomach did a triple backflip just looking at how adorable he was. 

 

And then his eyelids fell, just like curtains. Josh was sleeping. During class.

 

“Josh!” he tried to whisper-scream. He tried to whisper at an even higher intensity. “Josh!”

 

What he got out of that was a _ssshhh_ from the unbearable girl sitting in front of him. Tyler dedicated her a grimace as soon as she turned to the blackboard again. _You’re not the queen of the world, Barbara_ , he thought, knowing her name was actually Claire. 

 

Tyler looked at their professor, who was _thanks to God_ turning his back to them while writing his mathematical shit, and thought about a solution. 

 

He then smiled at himself because he was a genius.

 

He opened his pencil case and took out his rubber to throw it at Josh. He would certainly wake up if someone hit him with a rubber in the forehead.

 

Needless to say, he missed him, and hit this other girl, Ashley. She gave him a confused look while massaging her shoulder.

 

_I’m sorry_ , he mouthed, and felt himself blushing. Ashley was much nicer than Barbara, or Claire, or whatever, and waved her hand as to say it was okay.

 

“So, kids,” the professor left the chalk on his desk. He raised his head and before he could scan the classroom, Tyler acted on impulse.

 

“I THINK WE SHOULD BAN BANANAS!” he shouted. He slammed his hand on his desk hard enough he saw, with the corner of his eye, Josh jumping in his seat and suddenly waking up.

 

Everyone was staring at him open mouthed, professor included. Ha sat back again, trying to act it cool.

 

“And I think you should get detention. So you are.”

 

Tyler nodded and looked at Josh; his pink haired friend put a hand on his chest and mouthed _my hero_.

 

Before Tyler could even smile to him, Josh jumped on his chair and started screaming something about bananas too.

 

Tyler loved detention that day.

 

 

**2.**

 

“I have a mother, Tyler.”

 

Tyler made a horrified face at the sound of Josh’s voice. “Man, it seems like you’ve swallowed broken glass. Plus, your mother is at work. I’ll take care of you until she comes back, okay?” he asked. “Well, only if you want me to.”

 

Josh nodded from the couch, eyes watery and cheeks flushed. He sneezed. “I want you to _stay with me_.”

 

“Good,” Tyler’s heart was fluttering. He leaned down and let his lips touch Josh’s forehead. He was burning hot. 

 

“Bro, that’s so nice of you to kiss me on the forehead. Thanks. True bro.”

 

_What about on the lips, bro._ “You’re really sick, dude.”

 

“Aaawh. You’re _sick_ too,” he said, then sneezed again.

 

Laughing, Tyler went to look for blankets, pillows and drugs.

 

 

A hot tea and several spoons of honey later, they were sitting together on the couch, shoulder to shoulder. Josh was wrapped in the blanket Tyler had brought him, but he seemed to prefer Tyler to his pillow. 

 

“Ty, cover yourself too,” he ordered weakly. “I don’t want you to get cold.”

His brain melting, Tyler did as he was told. “Thank you, Joshie.”

 

Josh let out a sigh and rested his head on Tyler’s shoulder. He dozed off a few minutes later.

 

_I would stay with you forever_ , Tyler thought, resting his head on the other’s, too.

 

 

**3.**

 

“There’s no need for you to stay awake, Josh, it’s 2 AM. Go to sleep.”

 

Josh hummed. “I like watching you while you write, and I want to be here if you get sad.”

 

Tyler tilted his head as his friend leaned over the table and rested his head on a hand. “But I can see you’re tired.”

 

The fond smile that flourished on Josh’s pretty face left him breathless and dizzy. “ _Never_ of _you_ , Ty.”

 

Two hours later, he closed his notebook and rubbed his eyes, which were burning with fatigue. Josh had just dozed off. Looking at the thin shadows his eyelashes projected on his slightly flushed cheeks, Tyler marveled at the miracle that was Josh Dun in the candlelight. 

 

_Never of you, Ty,_ he’d told him, and Tyler had known he was _in love_ with Josh that very moment. _In love_. “ _Always with you_ ,” he whispered, before stroking Josh’s cheek to tell him it was time for bed.

 

 

**4.**

 

They were supposed to be studying, but a few hours into it, Josh had fallen asleep on his History book. 

 

And who was Tyler to not stop everything and start taking pictures of him?

 

 

**5.**

 

 

“Can you please remind me why we’re here?” Tyler asked halfway through the night.

 

“What? I can’t hear you! You should speak louder!”

“I said,” Tyler almost shouted. Josh shook his head and pointed at his ear with his free hand. In the other one he held a drink that looked like a common lemon vodka. 

 

Then Tyler felt Josh’s hand slip on his nape to bring him closer and lips dancing on his ear. “I didn’t hear you!”

 

Josh was hot, just a bit sweaty, and radiated energy. His breath smelled like his drink and it made Tyler shiver. He let his lips get closer to Josh’s ear. “Why are we even here!”

 

Josh laughed. “Hayley invited us, silly.”

 

_Okay, he’s definitely getting drunk._ Then he felt something vibrate on his thigh. He took his phone out of his pocket. Brendon was calling him. “I’ll be back in a minute, okay? Don’t die while I’m outside.”

 

Josh’s expression saddened. “Don’t go. I’ll _miss you_.”

 

“Josh, I’ll be twenty meters away, in the garden,” he said, moving away through the sea of people. He turned to give Josh a smile, but he couldn’t see him anymore. 

 

 

Ten minutes became forty as Brendon kept crying over the phone. Break ups: Tyler hated them. “Brendon, man, we’ll see each other tomorrow and talk about it, okay? I’m worried about Josh.”

 

Brendon sniffed and cleared his throat. “Shit, I’m sorry for keeping you. Text me when you find him. Hope he’s okay.”

 

“I will.”

“Ty,” he began. “Thank you. And about Josh… Pay attention.”

 

“What do you” Tyler heard him end the call and stared at his phone. “…mean?”

He shook his head and went to look for his friend. Josh was not where he’d left him.  Elbowing his way through the dancing crowd, Tyler was able to glimpse deep red hair. _Hayley_. “Hayley! Hayley!”

 

“Oh, Ty! Where were you?” she asked, still dancing. 

 

“Outside. Have you seen Josh?” his heart was pumping concern through every cell of his body.

 

She nodded, and Tyler immediately felt relief investing him in tidal waves. “Upstairs. Guests room, I think?”

 

Tyler smiled and thanked her, then went for the stairs. As he was going up, strange thoughts began haunting him. What was Joshua doing there? Or worse, _who_?

 

Stomach twisting, Tyler walked through the familiar corridor of the second floor. He stopped in front of the guests room door and inhaled. _You can do it_. _For Josh_. He opened it and got in.

 

Josh was sitting on the bed. He lifted his head and grinned. “I think Mark passed out. He’s like ssssso drunk,” he spluttered, pointing at Mark and bursting into laughs. 

 

Mark was in fact sleeping profoundly, lying on his stomach. He was drooling too. 

 

“Yeah, I guess he is. Just as you are anyway. I should take you home,” Tyler sat on the bed too. 

 

Josh opened his mouth exaggeratedly and acted surprised. “Oh, do you, like, what, like, care about me _now_?”

 

Tyler felt his eyes widen. “I’ve always cared about you, Josh. What the hell are you even talking about?”

 

“You _left me_ ,” he crossed his arms to his chest. It made his muscles pop out under his t-shirt. 

 

“Brendon called me, you saw it. He and his boyfriend aren’t together anymore. He was heartbroken, Josh” he explained, biting his lip.

 

Josh seemed saddened by the news. “I’m sorry, but my heart is breaking too. You broke it because you left me.”

 

“You’re wasted.”

 

Josh chuckled and nodded. He suddenly moved forward and grabbed the collar of  Tyler’s white shirt. “Whoever doesn’t keep their promises is a _naughty boy,_ ” he said, so close their noses touched.

 

_What the fuck_ , Tyler’s brain went in short circuit. “ _Josh_.”

 

“ _Tyler_. This whole thing is making me _rock hard_ ,” he complained. “Can I _kiss_ you?”

 

“Kiss… What? No,” _yes, yes, kiss me, do whatever you want to me_. “You’re drunk and I will not let this happen,” he looked at Josh in the eyes.

“You don’t like me. I’m not pretty enough. I can be prettier for you.”

 

“I absolutely _adore_ you as you are, Joshie,” he smiled. “But you do not feel this way about me. It’s vodka talking right now.”

 

Josh let his hand slide on Tyler's chest as he got closer, lowering his face into the gap of his friend’s neck. Tyler raised his head impulsively, eyes closing and lips parting as Josh kissed sensitive skin. He should have already been pushing him away by now, but it felt _so good_ , he’d wanted it for _so long_ , he’d ached for it _so much_. 

 

“Maybe right now I’m… Drunk, and I _want_ you,” he let his tongue caress Tyler’s neck, going up to his earlobe to bite it. “What excuse do I have for the rest of the time?”

 

Tyler let his hand through Josh’s hair and grabbed it. He rolled over so Josh was lying on his back, with him on top. 

 

“ _God_ , Tyler. You are so _beautiful,”_ he whispered. “Please, just let me kiss you. One kiss.”

 

Tyler stared at Josh’s endless eyes and then his lips. Flushed, wet and swollen. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him, let his lips and tongue try to let Josh know how much he loved and wanted him. “Ask me this again when you’re sober, and I’ll give you the world, Josh. If you’ll still want me then,” he whispered, “ _I’m yours_.”

 

Josh smiled under Tyler’s lustful gaze. “That would be _sick_.” He yawned. “Goodnight.”

 

Tyler couldn’t believe it.

 

 

**+1.**

 

 

The following day, Josh had given him no signs of remembering what had happened the night before. He’d woken up at midday and had eaten the food Tyler’d cooked for him. 

 

“Thank you so much for sticking by, Ty” he told him, sitting on the couch. 

 

Tyler sat next to him and sighed. He couldn’t be mad at Josh for not remembering, not even the slightest. Not that he could really be mad at Josh for anything in general. “You’re welcome, bud.”

 

Josh gave him a strange look. “Yeah,” he murmured. He patted his lap. “Lie down, come on. I can see you’re tired. _Always_ taking care of me must be tiring.”

 

As Tyler rested his head on Josh’s thigh, the comfort of the position made his aching body relax. “Sometimes,” he smiled, looking up at him. Josh was the cutest person he’d seen even from that angle. “But I don’t mind it.” _I love it._

 

Josh chuckled and put a hand on his head. He began to stroke his hair, playing with it. At times, he fondly curled his finger around some longer locks.

 

He closed his eyes. It felt like floating to Tyler, like dreaming wonderful things, like _love_. Sleep was opening its doors and he was drifting through them. 

 

He was almost completely gone and didn’t know how much time had passed when another hand cupped his cheek. Light fingers followed the features of his face, grazing them slowly. They were sliding down his nose, lingered on the tip of it..

 

“I love your beautiful lips, Tyler. I love _you_ ,” Tyler heard as Josh’s fingers touched his mouth devotedly.

 

He opened his eyes and looked at his friend. Josh blushed furiously and tried to withdrew his hand, but Tyler grabbed his wrist and kept it in place. He kissed the fingertips of his gentle hand. “You still want me, Jish?”

 

Joshua helped him raise his waist and cupped his nape. “ _Always_ ,” he said and then crushed their lips together. 

 

Tyler hoped he could wake up like that for the rest of his life. 

 

Who knew?

 

Maybe he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is my fuel, and, if you liked this one, check out my other works!


End file.
